Jungeun
'''Jungeun (pronounced Chong-oon) is a Korean Fanloid created by Makonatic as one of the members of the series type, Bangtanloid. She is derived off the youngest member, Jeon Jungkook, from the real life Korean boy band, BTS.' Appearance Appearance in General Jungeun is depicted as a female in her late-teens, with a well-defined build; though she almost seems skinny. She has a fair skin complexion, brown eyes, and back length deep scarlet hair which is clearly dyed; and tied into twin pigtails with a braid on her left. Her natural hair color is black. Bangtanloid Design The designs of the Bangtanloids are solely based on the outfits that the members in BTS wear, so they do vary. However, in general terms, Jungeun is depicted in a white long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. She wears stud earrings, and also wears a black woolen scarf. On some other designs, Jungeun is seen in a tank top or hoodie, and her pigtailed hair can be seen untied or dyed a different color. Personality As a Bangtanloid, Jungeun mirrors most of the personality seen on Jungkook. The teen is generally depicted as an utmost cheerful individual. She is almost always happy and smiling, so much to the point that she can get hyper. Jungeun is playful and energetic, and gets bored when nothing interesting happens, or when the elder members pay no attention to her. Because of this, most of the members, (most importantly Jay, the leader.) has to look over her. Otherwise, she can get emotional and turn into a crybaby. Her youthful attitude stems from the fact that she is still under the phase of a teenage girl in puberty, and such her actions always seem so childish. She frequently zones out and gets distracted. However, Jungeun is indeed maturing as she at the point of a young adult; and is slowly growing out of that said phase of a young hormonal girl. Despite all of this, like almost all the members, she shows hardworking mannerisms and compassion for each other. She is known as the "Golden Girl", much like her source material, Jungkook, who is nicknamed the "Golden Maknae"; because is claimed that she can do everything. She can sing, dance, and even rap despite her soft features. However, she is still shy when it comes to speaking to new people, especially older males. (Excluding the older male members because she has known them for a long time.) Relationships *'Bangtanloid' - Best friends, family-like figures, and on good terms. Jungeun does display romantic feelings for some of the members (Individual member relationships will be added later.) **Minji - Jungeun respects Minji as she is her older sister "unni" figure, and cares a lot about her. However, she may be oblivious about her romantic feelings. *'SHINeeloid' - Friendly rival group and fellow K-Pop series type. *'Nightloid' - On good terms **Beth Carousel - Jungeun is shown to have a very friendly relationship with Beth, and their cheerful personalities help them to get along well. Voice Configuration Jungeun's voice is taken from Rin Kagamine and made to make the voicebank sing in Korean. However, on some occassions, Makonatic themselves will provide her voice. Trivia Character Facts *Jungeun's favourite color is red *She loves to eat pizza or anything with bread on it. *Her favourite weather is a sunny day with a cool breeze. Facts in General *Like some of the members, her name contains letters that match the names from their source material. (i.e. '''Jung'eun, 'Jung'kook. 'Su'n'g'''ju, '''Sug'a.) Gallery Makonatic Jungeun Selfy.png|Jungeun depicted in Dreamselfy Makonatic Run YOUTH Jungeun.PNG|Jungeun's "Run" design for YOUTH. Makonatic I NEED U Jungeun.PNG|Jungeun's "I NEED U" design. Makoanatic Jungeun Drawing.png|A drawing by Makonatic of Jungeun Makonatic Jungeun and Jungkook.png|Another drawing depicting Jungeun and her source material, Jungkook. Category:Bangtanloid Category:Characters by Kiyastudios